Never Underestimate
by Emmazippy577
Summary: There is one power that is greater than any other in the universe. It is a power that one should never underestimate. And the name of this power might surprise you. one-shot


**Hey! I heard this awesome story at church and am kinda in a Teen Titans phase, so I decided I'd do a play on the story with my favorite character: RAVEN! I don't own TT, and ... yeah... enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! Guys! Check this out!" Beast Boy called through the huge T-shaped lair.  
"What?" Robin asked, walking up to the green adolecent.  
"Wha's up, B?" Cy questioned, getting up from the couch.  
"What is it that interests you so?" Star-Fire asked. Raven appeared beside her, and raised a brow silently.  
"Check it out! I found it hidden behind a brick in an alley by PIZZA," He showed them all a small plastic and medal prism-shaped thing. At the top was a button with a purple insignia of a bird in flight.  
"Ooh!" everyone besides Raven leaned in, in interest at the small object. The mentioned, however, backed away.  
"And look at this!" Beast Boy clicked the button and a rigid and rusty blade appeared. Raven's eyes were wide in fear, and Beasty noticed. "Whats wrong, Rae?"  
Raven's eyes shut and she calmed herself. She stayed silent. "It doesn't have anything to do with, like, demons, does it?" Beasty asked.  
"Wow. From the way you said that, I almost found it offensive," Raven replied in monotone.  
"Heh," Beasty scratched the back of his neck, "sorry..."  
"It's fine. But it does have something to do with demons. And humans." Raven turned and paused before beginning to head back to her room.  
"Wait!" Beast Boy rushed in front of her and waved his arms. "You can't just leave us hangin' like that! You have to tell us what it is! PLease?"  
"Yeah, Rae. You owe Beasty that much from leadin' him on like that," Cy pleaded.  
"Oh, yes, Raven! The prettiest of pleases?" Star-Fire gave her friend her puppy-eyes. Robin gave her an expectant look but refrained from saying anything.  
"...Fine. But no interrupting!" Raven agreed.

_"Not-so-long ago, there was a demon spawn-"_

"Was it you?" Beast Boy asked, eager.  
"Oh my God! What did I just say, Garfield!?"  
"Right, right, sorry. No more interupting."

_"Anyway. This demon spawn was often scolded by her mentors and bullied by her peers because she wasn't able to do much right. She had a hard time contacting the spirit world as quickly as others younger than her could. Her mentors all loved her, but sometimes, being a teenager, she had trouble doing exactly as they wanted: her to not feel any emotion._  
_"Her peers didn't have to restrain themselves as she did. So often where they suceeded she failed. They pushed her in all the wrong ways, and she couldn't retaliate or even show concern, because of what she was. Her mother couldn't raise her, and she wasn't allowed to have fun. Often she was cut off from the others, and forced into private lessons because any feeling was bad feeling. But that didn't replace what she felt- or I should say repressed, when she was watching others do things she wasn't allowed to._  
_"Finally she had had it with not feeling anything. With having the weight of a world on her shoulders. With knowing that she was going to kill off an entire race._  
_"So she decided she'd kill herself first."_

"Wait- What?!" Cyborg yelled.  
"Shut up, she's still telling the story!" Beast Boy scolded.  
"Exactly. Thanks, Gar."

_"SO! back to what I was saying. She told her mentors that she was going on a trip. That she'd write if she wasn't going to come back in only a few weeks. _  
_"She traveled to Earth and hid in a dark alley. With a dagger she had crafted herself to kill demons, she prepared to strike her third eye and be done with herself and her destiny as the portal._  
_"But then she saw a kid her age fighting some alien. Then others joined him and she felt that she too must help him. She met others who joined him in the fight, and they were kind. She was scared, but they encouraged her. _  
_"The alien she fought needed help, and these people who were so quick to defend people from her, were even quicker to defend her. Together they helped the alien, and encouraged the demon spawn. And she decided that this was what she wanted to do._  
_"She joined their team and hid the demon-killing dagger where she thought no-one would find it. And enjoyed her team, and forgot her home._  
_"And she was finally kinda happy."_

"Raven... I had no idea," Robin's eyes were wide, and he put his hands on her shoulders.  
"I can destroy it, if you want, Rae," Beast Boy offered, "we'll forget the whole thing."  
"We shall erase the memories completely!" Starfire offered, in turn.  
Cyborg bent down on his knee, in front of the near-breaking Raven. His hands wrapped around her thin arms, "We promise."  
"No," she stood still, "I'm glad you know."  
They all smiled at her, and she blinked her tears away. For the first time in a while, Raven smiled, "I've never told anyone that before. And I'm glad you know that you all saved my life, before you ever really knew me. I'm glad that now you all know the power of encouragement and inclusion. It's more powerful than anything you'd ever dream of...  
Never underestimate the power of encouragement."

* * *

**Like? The original story is so beautiful. I hope you all like it, and tell me if I should continue in these Teen Titan fics. Watch for one I'm thinking about posting.**


End file.
